A Salute to Joe Momma
by Devi77
Summary: Here's my fourth Naruto High School story. In this story, Kiba does his best to pull a prank call on Naruto while some new neighbors move in. There's even a wild pizza party afterwards.


**Naruto High School**

**Story 4: A Salute to Joe Momma**

(Rated T for mild violence, adult content, and adult language.)

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Naruto_ because it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. As for the drama in high school, it really has some coolness in it. So, enjoy the show!)

It was a tepid day at Konoha Academy as the Summer was slowly ending and the first day of Fall was in full force. With all of the students still in study mode, everyone was hard at work with both their school assignments and their homework. As for Naruto, however, he was busy preparing for a test from math class as he was dressed in the normal school outfit instead of his trenchcoat and black headband. He was simply focusing on the problems at hand when it came to math class. Little did he know was that Sasuke was simply one step ahead of him as he was finished and good to go. Naruto always envied Sasuke because he was simply the genius in the school. The fact that having to play second fiddle had propelled him to study harder in school as he was finishing up his work when the bell rang. After spending another day in class, everyone in Konoha Academy had left for home as Naruto was ready to do the same.

"Whew! I thought I would _never _get done with those math problems," he said as he went towards the recycling bins. "It's also a fact that I'll always play second fiddle when it comes to Sasuke."

With a stroke of luck, he went towards the paper bin as he decided to do a little dumpster diving. It was a sure case of a jackpot as he found some discarded pizza coupons that were taken out of other newspapers. He decided to use them after all as he later found some coupon inserts that had been recently dumped into the paper bin. After spending a half an hour digging for more coupons, he decided to call it a day as he was on his way towards the Internet cafe where he was there to catch up on some homework. It was a hangout of many sorts as Naruto paid for his hour of computer time just to do some research for his assignments. To his surprise, he saw one of the students in his science class as he was playing around on one of the computers. He was surely laughing at something that he found on YouTube as he was looking at a video about prank calls.

"This is classic," he said as he was still sitting at the computer.

"You're really full of yourself, aren't you, Kiba?' said Shikamaru as he was at another computer.

"Get this; this prank caller calls himself Joe Momma of all people."

"You've been watching _Regular Show_ again, haven't you?"

"Well, the Dynamic Duo tried to play a prank on their boss, but it backfired on them."

"Anyway, if Yamato found that you're slacking off instead of doing the homework, he'll wind up flunking you for sure."

"No way! I've got far more credits in sports and agriculture than anyone else put together."

"Sure, fine, whatever..."

Kiba continued to look at the prank call videos as he was spotting one that was being played on one of the workers of the Uchiha Corporation. It was classic when the caller called himself DJ Slinky as the worker from the Uchiha Corporation was getting a little testy. Even Naruto was curious about the prank call videos, but he had to focus on his schoolwork and homework assignments for the day. After spending an hour doing the scientific research that was needed for Yamato's class, he left the Internet cafe as he was off towards home. With the research needed and printed out, he stuffed it into his backpack as he was finally at his house. Unlocking the front door, he opened it up as he took off his shoes and sat down on the couch. It was one exhausting day for him as he was still eager to do more homework in the long run.

When dinner consisted of an instant chow mein and a cold Pepsi, Naruto was simply alone again as he was quiet as usual. It wouldn't be long until he had to do some more homework. It was a simple work ethic that he had to follow as he was busy studying and doing school assignments that were given to him. After spending hours doing homework, he was tired as he saw the clock move close to eleven in the evening. He had to get ready for bed right away as he went upstairs to take a shower. With his clothes stripped, he was in the tub as he was cleaning himself off under the spritzing shower head. After spending a quick time cleaning up, he got on his nightclothes as he brushed his teeth and got ready for bed. He was extremely tired as he climbed into bed and slept, for tomorrow was just another day of school for the year.

###

Naruto woke up as he noticed that he slightly overslept. He didn't have time for breakfast as he brushed his teeth and got ready in his usual clothes with the trenchcoat and black headband. With his backpack in his hand with all of his homework, he gathered up his keys, wallet, and cellphone as he put on his shoes and went out the door. With the front door locked, he ran all the way from his house as he was high-tailing it towards the school. With only ten minutes before the bell ringing, he got there just in time as he was in Kakashi's class. He was relieved as he was ready to turn in his assignments. First period was simply just another one of those days as the fall outside was starting to get a little cold. As for the rest of Kakashi's class, they were busy at work doing their assignments just like Naruto as they were reading at their textbooks. The class was simply just waiting for the bell to ring as it was approaching that time already. When it happened, Naruto left the class as he was on his way towards Second Period. Just as he was about to go there, he saw Sakura standing in front of him. He always had a crush fo her, but he also found that she was always pining for Sasuke.

Somehow, he was in the doghouse as he saw Sakura bring out a smelly gym jacket from her locker. She was angry with him as she even shoved it in his face. The debacle itself was simply just an embarrassment to him as he didn't know what to think. As usual, he was at odds with Sakura as he also cared about her in school, but he didn't know anything about women but the advice of his aunts and cousin. Truth be told, he didn't want to bug Sakura's personal life even further as he was ready to accept the error of his accidental ways.

"I take it that _this_ is yours," said Sakura as she was starting to get a bit more testy.

"Look, I'm sorry that my gym coat wound in your locker, but it's just an accident," said Naruto.

"You left it in my locker by mistake! What about _my_ gym clothes?!"

Naruto didn't know what to think as he went to his locker and opened it up. To his shock, he saw Sakura's gym jacket in his locker as it had the Uchiha button on the front of it. He decided to give it back to her as he got back his own. With the minor situation settled, he was good to go as he was on his way to Second Period. It was art class as he was still working on his art project. He was still hard at work as he also noticed three new students were in Konoha Academy. It was the same trio that he saw in Tanzaku Town as they were transferred here from Suna Academy. They were also in the same class as him as they were also from a different area. The oldest ones, Temari and Kankuro were sophomores as Gaara was one of the freshmen here. They didn't want to transfer here, but they had no choice as the move was simply one that could boost morale in the Sabakuno Family.

"Check it out," said Kankuro as he was constructing something out of popsicle sticks. "It's a ghost monster."

"Quit fooling around, Kankuro," said Temari.

"The ghost monster doesn't have a long antler on his head," said Gaara as he noticed the artwork.

"That's exactly High-Five Ghost from _Regular Show_," said Naruto.

"You're that kid from Tanzaku Town, aren't you?"

"Yep, and I go there from time to time."

"You're also the one with the coupons, aren't you?" asked Temari.

"I only go there to get things. Sometimes, you have to budget properly in order to get by."

"That's something coming from a _yanki_," said Kankuro.

The new transfer students were happy to see one that acknowledged them as they were glad to see people like him. It was very unlikely of them just to be part of the school after Suna Academy was temporarily shut down due to a teacher's strike. With two sophomores and a freshman from Suna City joining the ranks of Konoha Academy, the who social scene was more livelier than ever as there was a place of learning for those who are struggling to keep up with the pace of school life. After seeing the daily life going smoothly, everyone in school continued to study and learn at Konoha Academy until the bell rang at three o'clock.

Naruto was on his way home once again as he was on the move about doing his homework. When he got there, he noticed that there were some movers near the empty house next door to his own as he saw the new transfer students making their way inside. He liked the fact that there were new neighbors coming in as he noticed that the youngest of the trio was interested in collecting coupons as he got an insert from a newspaper that was delivered on the premises. Even though his siblings were not too shabby in couponing, but they had to make due in their new home in order to survive the rest of the school year.

As for Naruto, however, he loved the comfort of having new neighbors moving in as he also had to get some homework done for tomorrow. It was by chance that he saw the new neighbors again since his trip to Tanzaku Town as he was more than likely to be happy to have them here on the street that he lived on. It was a breeze for him, but there was still a lot of more school days to go in the school year at Konoha Academy in the long run.

###

Meanwhile, back at the Internet cafe, Kiba was still staring at the videos of actual prank callers as he was laughing his butt off. He also had a great idea when it came to playing a prank on a certain student in mind. He was the jock of the freshman class as he was also the coolest one among the sports warriors. He was also one of the members of the varsity football team as he was one of the top students of the gridiron along with Choji. Speaking of which...

_MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH!_

There was Choji as he was sitting at one of the computer terminals eating at a bag of Doritos Nacho Cheese chips. He was staring at some videos about food as he was more than likely to be staring at them hands down. He was also a YouTube junkie as he loved the videos on there as well as Kiba. It wasn't long until he decided to rein Choji in as he had an idea up his sleeve. He was eager to play a decent prank call as he had one person in mind just to play it on. He always spied on Naruto as he never had anything played on him before, for it was an opportunity that could never be repeated ever again.

"Well, Naruto, you ready for a prank call?" he said to himself.

"What prank call?" asked Choji as he had a mouthful of chips.

"Naruto has never had a prank call before. If we get him on the phone, we'll post it on Youtube, and we'll hear it and see how dopey he looks."

"Shhh! Would you mind keeping it down over there?" asked Jugo who was at another computer terminal doing homework. "By the way, does Sasuke know about the prank call?"

"Nope, but he would know about all about it eventually."

"Who would know about it eventually?" asked Sasuke as he walked into the Internet cafe.

"Well, Naruto, that is..."

"I see... Sounds like fun."

"We're gonna do a prank call on him," said Choji.

"Well, shall we get started?" said Kiba.

And so, Kiba grabbed out his cellphone as he was searching for Naruto's cellphone number. He began to dial the number, but there was nothing but an answering machine. The call had backfired as he was starting to get a little testy. He wanted it to work on contact as he decided to try again. With each ring, he stayed on the phone until he got a breakthrough. He was right on the money as he finally got an answer after going through all that trouble trying to call Naruto on the phone. It was the right moment to strike as Kiba was ready to pounce on his intended prey in the form of a prank call.

"Hello?" asked Naruto over the phone.

"Hey, is this Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Kiba as he was impersonating a delivery man.

"Yeah; but who is _that_ on the phone?"

"I've got an order of fifty pizzas with a side order of hot wings."

"Pizzas and hot wings? Hold on a minute! Is _this_ you, Sasuke?"

"He knows!" gasped Jugo as he was starting to get a feeling of the prank being backfiring.

"Well, Naruto," said Kiba. "The pizzas and hot wings are courtesy of Joe Momma!"

"Joe Momma?" said Naruto over the phone.

With the phone hung up, Kiba started to laugh at his art. Even Sasuke and Jugo were impressed at the style that he had for prank calling as they didn't know what to think. As for Choji, however, he was still chomping away at the bag of chips that he had in his hands as he saw the commotion where Kiba was hanging out at. It was by chance that the prank call would be posted on YouTube, but there would also be a possibility that it could wind up backfiring on Kiba. He was right on the money as he was there to laugh at his artwork in the form of a silly prank call. It wasn't long until he was ready to see the fruitful results as he saw Shikamaru walk into the Internet cafe to do some studying.

"What's with the grin, Kiba?" he asked.

"Naruto's got an earful of Joe Momma," he snickered.

"Hey, he's not gonna fall for that prank and this isn't _Regular Show_, either."

"Hey, what gives? A prank call is a prank call. It could _never_ backfire at any time."

"Oh, really?" said Sasuke. "Earlier, Naruto mistook you for me, but as for your 'Joe Momma' bit, he's more than likely to find another way around it."

Sasuke really did have a point there as he saw Kiba relishing in the art of prank calling. Somehow, the art of prank calling had its perks when it came to calling people and getting a reaction out of it, but there was always a downside to it. No matter the outcome, Kiba had to know the results in his little experiment as he wanted to get a huge reaction from Naruto, for there would also be a time when it would be backfiring at any minute.

###

Naruto had gotten off the phone as he had never been pranked before. The idea of fifty pizzas and a side order of hot wings had gave him the idea of counterattack on the caller known as Joe Momma. Running upstairs, he grabbed the pizza coupons as he had fifty of them complete with a side order of hot wings. He was ready to call up one the pizza joints that brought out the coupons in the first place as he was ready to pounce back. Looking up at the phone book, he called up the Pizza Hut that was closest as he was ready to use the pizza coupons that he found in the dumpster. After calling up the pizza joint, he ordered up the fifty pizzas and side order of hotwings as planned as he was heard the total of fifty-two thousand and four hundred yen, he was flabbergasted as he decided to go upstairs to his parents' room. He always kept that room off limits as they had an endless supply of cash that they saved over the years before he was born. He never wanted to resort to this, but he had to pay the pizza and hot wings bill as he went under the bed and got out a metal box.

When he opened it up, he got out the amount that was needed as he closed the box up and put it back under the bed. Now was the time to strike as he went back downstairs and waited for the delivery man to show up. After waiting for over thirty minutes, he hear the doorbel ring as he opened up the door. When he saw the delivery car, he noticed that the pizzas and hot wings were there side by side. It was a cavalcade of smells as he had outsmarted the prank caller known only as Joe Momma. With the cash and coupons at hand, he was ready to pay up as he watched the pizza being carted into his house.

"Hey, here's the cash for the pizza and hot wings along with some coupons," said Naruto.

"Whoa!" said the delivery man. "These coupons are the buy one pizza, get one pizza free! There's even the free hot wings ones when you buy them."

"This should cover it just in case." He got out the wad of cash."

"Actually, my mom's a couponer. I guess that you pay only half price along with the hot wings."

"Are you sure?"

"You officially pay half off because of those things. Seems to me that you only pay the fraction of what you paid for because of those coupons. You know, you remind me of Minato back in the day before he died."

"I know, but he's probably smiling up there in heaven like my mom."

"Anyway, shall we seal the deal on the fifty pizzas and side orders of hot wings?"

In a simple twist of fate, Naruto paid only half of what he owed plus tip as the delivery man drove away. He had never resorted to anything like this before as he was starting to get hungry. As usual, he was ready to have dinner after spending hours doing homework and studying for assignment and tests as he was ready to dig into one of the pizzas that was placed on his doorstep. Just as he was about to get ready to dig in, he saw Kiba standing next to the fence as he was shocked to have his prank call backfire at such a momentus defeat. He, too, was hungry as he wanted to get his hands on one of those pizzas. He had never been defeated by chance before, but it seems that Naruto had gotten the upper hand after all as he had all those pizzas and hot wings in tow.

"This is such a travesty," said Kiba as he heard his stomach growl.

"Let me guess, you've been beaten," said Suigetsu as he was standing next to the fence.

"My prank call was perfect, but this is something real here."

"I told you that it would backfire," said Jugo as he was standing next to Suigetsu.

"Whoa," said Sasuke as he ran towards Naruto's house. "Looks like he didn't mess around."

The smell of pizza and hot wings had wafted throughout Naruto's house as Kiba's failed prank became a memory. It wasn't long until Sasuke stepped into the fenced yard as he went inside of Naruto's house along with Suigetsu and Jugo. Even Kiba went in as he wanted to get his hands on some pizza and hot wings. It wasn't long until Gaara from next door came out of his house and wondered what all the commotion was. When he saw the congregation of people at Naruto's house, he didn't know what to think as he had a lecture from Temari earlier on what to fix for dinner. It wasn't long until he saw her come out of the house and stared at the pizzas that were stacked on top of one another. It was a relief that something had been the answer next door as both Gaara and Temari were eager to go over there and snag a few. Even Kankuro came out of the house and was glad that he didn't have to hear his sister complain about what to fix for dinner as he jumped the fence and went towards Naruto's house.

"Catch you later," he said.

"Kankuro, get back here!" yelled Temari.

"Let him go, Temari," said Gaara. "It seems that our neighbor has a special housewarming party next door."

And so, the siblings decided to go next door as they went inside of Naruto's house. The inside was normally quiet, but it had some of the students that lived on the block there having a blast with the pizza and hot wings. Even Shikamaru and Choji were there as they were chowing down on what was there in the cardboard boxes that came there. It was a party inside as Naruto's house was a hot spot for a one night only thing. Anyway, tomorrow was Saturday and there was no homework for the weekend as everyone here had a blast in the failed prank call that didn't go well. It wasn't long until Karin came along and went inside of Naruto's house as she saw the cavalcade of pizza and hot wings that were filling the air inside. She didn't know what to think as she saw her two fellow students in with the crowd chowing down on the pizza and hot wings that they could ever muster.

"What is going on here?" she asked.

"Hey, Karin," said Naruto.

"What's with all the pizza and hot wings?"

"Well, the prank call that I made kind of backfired," said Kiba sheepishly.

"What do you have to say to yourself, huh..., Joe Momma?"

"Hey, how did you know about my little prank call?"

"Jugo was in the Internet cafe when you called Naruto over the phone."

Karin was simply hungry after dealing with some of the homework that she had from Yamato as she wanted to get a slice of pizza. She simply grabbed a slice of the pepperoni one as she simply gobbled away after working up an appetite. It was one great night as the prank call that backfired had become the talk of the block. It was simply one big pizza party as the failed prank call became something to savor in the neighborhood. When the clock ticked closer to ten o'clock, everyone up and went as there was a neighborhood curfew present. With the people going home, Naruto was stuck with a mess as he was ready to pull an all-nighter in cleaning up his house. With the pizza boxes empty except for some slices, along with the empty wing boxes, he gathered most of them up as he threw them away in the trash. As for the pizza boxes, he took them out back and stuffed them into a recycling bin that recycled cardboard. It was one huge blast as the prank call that backfired had outdone itself. Even though tomorrow was Saturday, Naruto was glad to have friends over as he finished cleaning up his house.

When he was finally done, he saw the clock tick towards one o'clock in the morning as he got upstairs and went into the bathroom. With the cleanliness that was renewed after that wild party, he decided to take a shower as he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the tub. With the shower head spritzing over him, he was scrubbing himself with some Old Spice shower gel along with some dandruff shampoo as he was glad to clean himself up for a change. After rinsing himself off, he was drying himself off with a towel as he got on his nightclothes. With his teeth brushed, he had one last thing to do as he dug into his pockets and got out what was left of the main amount that he paid for the pizza and hot wings earlier. It wasn't long until he went into the master bedroom and took out the box from under the bed. After putting the remaining cash back, he stuffed it back under the bed as he looked at the photo of his parents. He was more like his father, who was calm and collective in the art of couponing as he was somewhat a chip off the old block. He smiled at both his mom and dad as the image of them was still there in this house.

"Thanks," he said to himself.

When he left the master bedroom, he went into his own room as he climbed into bed and went to sleep. It was one rough evening, but it was well worth it as he had the upper hand in mastering many things, including couponing. It was also a godsend that he had the luck of his parents on his side as he would soon have a much brighter future ahead along with that diploma in his hands.

###

The next morning, Naruto woke up as he was eating breakfast that consisted of cereal and milk. Even though it was Saturday, he wanted to stay home and not go out at all as he was still in his pajamas. Last night's wild party was enough to leave him exhausted as he was about to kick back and relax. After finishing up his breakfast, he went out in his backyard as he noticed the leaves on the tree turning into various fall colors. It was the fall season after all as he was ready to get dressed and do some yard work out back. Getting dressed in his normal clothes, he was even wearing his _Regular Show_ t-shirt under his black overshirt as he was up to start the day by raking some of the leaves that were on the ground. It was just another day for him as he was busy putting some of the leaves in a big pile. Just as he was about to pick up some more, he noticed Kiba walking his dog as he was still embarrassed about that failed prank from last night.

"Looks like you're doing yard work," said Kiba.

"Hey, I can't leave those leaves on the ground, you know," answered Naruto.

"After hearing an earful from my mom, I've been doing more than walking the dog."

"Hey, that failed prank call is now a thing of the past, but it gave me an idea about having a pizza party."

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna post it online after getting a lecture from Mom and Hana."

"So? At least give a shoutout to Joe Momma."

Kiba was still reminded about the name that he posted himself under as it also became a badge of honor just to pull off that wild and crazy pizza party. After seeing him off walking his dog, Naruto continued to rake up the fallen leaves as he was ready to stuff them into the trash bags that were made for it. After finishing up the yard work, he bagged up the leaves as he set them out towards the dumpster where a truck was parked there. With the workers picking up the leaves, they were off as they were collecting numerous leaves that were bagged from being raked up. It wasn't long until Naruto went back in the house as he saw the clock tick towards noon. He wanted to have some lunch as he went into his fridge and got into the leftover pizza from last night. With plenty of meat lovers pizza left, he grabbed two slices and put them on a plate as he stuck it in the microwave. When the pizza was done, he took it out as he put the plate on the table.

"It's chow time!" he yelled to himself.

And so, he went into the fridge again as he got out an ice cold Pepsi. Opening up the can, he set it down next to his pizza as he was simply eating away at the two slices that were good after they were delivered. After finishing up his lunch, he put his plate in the sink as he washed it off in the dishwater that he set up before he went out and did yard work. With his plate rinsed off and clean, he put it into the dish drainer as he later finished off his Pepsi and crumpled the can into the bin. With the Joe Momma debacle behind him, he went straight into the living room as he turned on the t.v., only to see his house front and center on a show that featured strange news.

"Here's the house that threw a wild party after a failed prank call," said the host. "It was a weird item indeed, but last night's wild endeavor was also the sight of a pizza party brought on by the likes of someone known only as Joe Momma."

"What in the world is going on here?" asked Naruto.

"-and it was one big blast when it came to throwing a party with fifty pizzas and side orders of hot wings to go along with it."

Naruto didn't know what to think when he was in the weird news section of the show as he had a lot to thank from the failed prank call that occurred last night. After enduring a wild night, he was there just to relax after going through the myriad full of pizza and hot wings that he could muster. Anyway, it was just another day in the life of Naruto Uzumaki as he was there to stay in the neighborhood. He was more than just a student who was simply doing homework and school assignments as he was striving to do more for himself by obtaining a high school diploma and getting a decent job in the future. He was home here, for there would also be more wild things in the mere future.

**The End**


End file.
